memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Taking Shape
(US Comic Strips) | number = 15 | writer = Martin Pasko | artist = Padraic Shigetani | omnibus = The Newspaper Comics, Volume 2 | published = November 1, 1982 - February 12, 1983 | pages = 141-163 | date = 2277 | stardate = 9546.3-9734.2 | altcover = ST TNC V2.jpg }} Taking Shape is a Star Trek: The Original Series comic strip. It is the 15th story in the US Comic Strips series, published in newspapers over a period of 15 weeks by the Los Angeles Times Syndicate. The story depicts events from Captain Kirk's second five-year mission aboard the refurbished . In this story, aliens duplicate the crew in order to take over the ship. Summary ;Captain's Log: Stardate 9546.3. :In orbit over Federation Member planet Manark V… I have accompanied Mr. Spock and a biologist, Lt. T'Yee, on an urgent mission to the surface. Vulcan Lt. T'Yee was hit by a mace and thrown off a landing platform by a Manarkite, who Spock stunned. T'Yee said she was unharmed as she climbed back up. The Manarkite Ambassador apologized for the attack, saying the other was a “radical opposed to this planet's membership in the Federation.” They beamed up with six crates of medicine. ;Captain's Log: Supplemental. :We are proceeding as ordered to the Vanowen colony, which is now plagued by Rigellian fever. Systematically, McCoy, Chapel, and T'Yee were secretly replaced by Manarkite duplicates. ;Captain's Log: Stardate 9552.8. :We are on course for the Vanowen colony to deliver much-needed medical supplies. I am concerned that there is some uncertainty about our medical personnel's reliability… as their performance at maximum efficiency will be crucial to the success of this mission. ;Captain's Log: Supplemental. :Dr. McCoy's erratic behavior has aroused Mr. Spock's suspicions. My first officer is convinced this McCoy is an imposter… ;First Officer's Log. :In order to conduct my examination of the entity claiming to be Dr. McCoy… it has been necessary to immobilize it with a Vulcan nerve pinch. A medical scan by Spock showed that McCoy's brain resembled “no known patterns in humanoids.” ;First Officer's Log. :I have returned the McCoy-imposter to consciousness… and used the Vulcan mind-touch to erase its memory of my having forcibly subjected it to scientific study. ;Captain's Log: Stardate 9574.6. :Enterprise now experiencing severe turbulence due to ion storm… ;Captain's Log: Supplemental. :On course through an ion storm to deliver much needed medical supplies to a Federation colony… ;Captain's Log: Supplemental. :Enterprise'' has been surrounded by Romulan vessels—and the Romulans don't take captives…'' Amid the ion storm, three Romulan cruisers of Klingon design surrounded and fired on the Enterprise. Spock discovered that the navigational sensors had been “incapacitated,” perhaps by the Romulans, so as to maneuver the Enterprise within the Neutral Zone where Romulans had a legal right to destroy the ship. ;Captain's Log: Stardate 9574.7. :Navigational computer malfunction has resulted in an incursion on the Neutral Zone — and an attack by Romulan warships. However… Inexplicably the Romulans retreated, leaving the Enterprise without warp power. ;Captain's Log: Stardate 95748.8. :The ''Enterprise has been disabled while carrying medical supplies to the Vanowen colony…'' Starfleet ordered the to meet them at 0900 hours, so Potemkin could deliver the medicine while Enterprise underwent repairs at Starbase 10. About a third of the crew had been duplicated, including Scotty. T'Yee distracted Kirk, by embracing him at dinner, so the duplicate Scotty could hide Manarkite activity from library computer records. But they hadn't distracted Spock, who placed Scotty under arrest and disabled the computer rather than let the duplicates tamper with it. ;Ship's log, Stardate 9579.4. :Lt. Commander Sulu recording: Rendezvous with U.S.S. ''Potempkin proceeding per orders…'' Unfortunately the medical crates were found to be empty. Scanning the creates, Spock theorized that undetected “microscopic alien embryos” had been hidden in the crates, which ate their way out of the crates, matured in the medical lab's computer, and their offspring shape-changed into crew duplicates. ;Captain's Log, Stardate 9579.5. :The shape-changing aliens who'd attempted to commandeer the ship have stolen phasers from the weapons-store… Three of the aliens attacked Kirk, Spock and Chekov. When stunned, one reverted to the shape of a Manarkite. Spock noted that Manarkites were not known to be shape-changers. Back on the bridge, Kirk discovered the ship had been diverted to Murakami IX and the aliens had all beamed down. Yet scans of the ship still showed a full crew complement, meaning the original crew was still alive. ;Captain's Log, Stardate 9579.6. :On Muakami IX, Lt. Chekov and I have entered the labyrinthine caves to find the Manarkites… The cavern floor gave way suddenly below Chekov, sending him to another level in the caves. ;Captain's Log: Supplemental. :Chekov has been lost in the caverns of Murakami IX… Spock found Scotty locked in his cabin. They discovered the Enterprise's engines shut down and their orbit decaying. Spock and Scott raced to find the missing crew and get the engines online. On the surface, T'Yee confronted Kirk and telepathically “clouded his mind” to distract him from a second Manarkite approaching from behind. But at the last second, Chekov arrived and yelled, Kirk aimed a phaser at the Manarkite. T'Yee jumped in the path of the phaser beam and died, her form reverting back to that of a Manarkite. Fleeing the cave, a crowd of Manarkites approached Kirk and Chekov. Spock fired ship's phasers on a wide stun setting to knock out the attackers. ;Captain's Log, Stardate 9734.2. :We have remanded the Manarkites to Starfleet custody on Starbase XIV… ;Captain's Log: Supplemental. :We are proceeding to the Organia system to pick up new medical supplies for the Vanowen colonists… At the starbase, the Manarkites confessed to colluding with Romulans in a conspiracy to take over the Enterprise. References Characters :James T. Kirk • Spock • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Pavel Chekov • Christine Chapel • T'Yee • Potemkin's captain • Manarkite Ambassador Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) Locations :Manark V • Romulan Neutral Zone • Murakami IX Vanowen colony • Starbase 10 • Starbase 14 • Organia Races and cultures :Human • Manarkite • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet Command Science and technology :bio-scan • brain structure • free fall • hand phaser • ion storm • impulse power • integrator bypass control • ion storm • microscopic alien embryos • Quadrothorzine • Rigellian fever • shape-changers • turbolift • warp 12 • weapons store Other references :artificial respiration • Briefing Room B • personal aide • Vulcan mind-touch Timeline Appendices Related stories * - Described the starship refit, crew ranks, and technology seen in this story. * - Depicted crew uniforms seen in this story. * - In the third comic strip arc, the Enterprise combated an outbreak of Rigellian fever on Tarsus II, leading to McCoy being replaced by a surgically-altered double. * - Described effects of Rigellian fever and its cure as ryetalyn. * - Onscreen appearance of the . Information * This is the 15th of 20 newspaper story arcs. It is the second of seven stories with the crew wearing maroon-style uniforms, and is set between and aboard the refurbished . * This is the first of six stories printed entirely in black and white (b/w). It was told in 90 individual strips published Monday through Saturday over a period of 104 days (15 weeks). * This was not the first Star Trek comic to appear only in b/w, however. Earlier, had been partially reprinted in b/w on filmstrips for the 1967 [[Chemtoy Star Trek Movie Viewer|Chemtoy Star Trek Movie Viewer]]. Three original sequential art stories appeared in Star Trek: A Book to Color, a coloring book printed in 1967. The first original b/w comic strip story arc was in 1970. * This story was not printed with a title. Rich Handley chose the new title for the story's reprinting in The Newspaper Comics, Volume 2. (http://www.hassleinbooks.com/pdfs/TrekComics.pdf). * Despite the story's beginning stardate of 9546.3, the story continues immediately after the previous story, which began on 8123.2. * The crates of medicine picked up at the beginning of the story would have had to be full of ryetalyn, the only known plant which cures Rigellian fever ( ). * The was depicted in this story as a Miranda class ship in one panel on 12/23/82. Shown in , the was a Constitution class heavy cruiser, seen in 2275 after testing an experimental engine ( ), and would be refit to by the 2280s ( }}). * Based on the uniforms alone, this story was set either in 2277 or 2278. The uniforms were white and gray in 2276's . Maroon uniforms were worn when the second five-year mission ended in 2278's . According to Starfleet uniform (2278-2350s): “At James T. Kirk's personal request, the new Starfleet uniform issue was instated early as the ship's uniform of the USS Enterprise, replacing the white and grey uniforms. ( ) By 2278, the new uniforms come into in widespread use on other vessels, such as the USS Bozeman. . * Considering the further evidence of Chekov's rank, this story was set in 2277. Chekov is a lieutenant (1/29/83). That places the story prior to the events of TOS anthology: ''Star Trek II Short Stories'', set in 2277 (Pocket Books Timeline), where Chekov was a lieutenant commander (page 124), and prior to the events of TOS YA novel: ''Distress Call'', where Chekov was also a lieutenant commander (pages 2, 10, 67, 78). Background * Artist Padraic Shigetani was dissatisfied with his work on story arcs 14 and 15. He said syndicates usually had three months of strips in reserve, but they'd run out on Star Trek, and he was asked to produce material in "as little as a day! It killed me!" * T'Yee was intended to be Saavik, but Paramount wouldn't allow Martin Pasko to use the existing character. ( ) * Daytime Emmy-Award winning writer Martin Pasko wrote eight other comic stories set during Captain Kirk's second five-year mission. These were Marvel Comics' issues #8 The Expansionist Syndrome, #9 Experiment in Vengeance, #11 … Like a Woman Scorned!, #12 Eclipse of Reason, #13 All the Infinite Ways, #14 We Are Dying, Egypt, Dying!, #15 The Quality of Mercy, and #16 There's No Space Like Gnomes'!. These stories were set in 2273 and 2274. * Martin Pasko also wrote one comic story set in 2267: DC Star Trek Vol. 1 #56, A Small Matter of Faith. Images File:LA15-Tyee.jpg|Lt. T'Yee File:LA15-Conspiring.jpg|Mankarite Ambassador plotted File:LA15-True-form.jpg|After dying, T'Yee reverted to her true form File:LA15-Potemkin.jpg|USS Potemkin File:LA15-Potemkin-Captain.jpg|USS Potemkin's captain External links * * Category:TOS comics Category:Comic strips Category:TOS comic story arcs